love after betrayal
by xxdarkxxangelxx
Summary: WxE sappy love story. mature subject matter and will be updated every 2-3 weeks. edward and winry find each other in an attempt to find themselves again. wrath also appears at some parts. rated M for later Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one –Who's the bad guy?

It had been a long year for Ed and Winry. She was in denial of what had happened, she couldn't believe what she was being forced to acknowledge. Ed could not possibly be on their side could he? She didn't understand what had happened to him that had changed him like this. She supposed it could have been seeing the innocent people die or seeing how the alchemists had been serving on the wrong side all along that may have driven him to this but maybe there was something else more…….emotional ---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ed?" sighed a young women approaching a shadowy figure holding a glass of brandy elegantly

"Yes"

"We've found her."

The glass dropped instantly and the shadow stood up in one fluid movement.

"Where is she?" he shrieked coldly

"…………"

"Sorry I apologize, Emily where is the girl?" he said in a softer tone.

"The girl Winry is in central visiting the cold one" she said no doubt pleased with her findings

"How soon can we get there my dear Emily?" he asked in a subdued tone

"Whenever you're ready sir"

"Good then Emily pack my bags we're leaving"


	2. chapter 2

Chapter two-silent screaming

"Wrath?"

"Yes Winry"

'Would you mind joining me while I go for a stroll to the market place?"

"Winry? Don't you think that you know this place well enough? Do you really need me?"

"Well its been awhile since I've gone down there and besides I've never gone there by myself, ………..Ed always took me……"

"Well in that case, why not? I would love to keep you company" wrath added reluctantly

With a silent sob she sighed, "Thanks so much " --------------------------------------------------------------------------

"well? Emily what are you waiting for girl?" Ed snapped while tapping his fingers on his wooden desk.

'Well……ummmmm "

"Emily please hurry I don't have all day for explanations" he mumbled impatiently

"Sir….."

"Please Emily call me Ed"

"……..Ed , well I thought that maybe, you'd ……forgotten about her?"

At this Edward turned away violently

"Emily?"

'Yes sir….I mean Ed"

"You are excused"

Emily nodded and sharply taking the hint and turned heading towards the pair of wooden doors.

"Oh and Emily"

'Yessss sir?"

'Here", he said throwing her a wad of fifties, "buy a dress and some decent skirts and such, I suppose we should look much more like normal people than well……our strange selves" he added sarcastically.

"Not a problem" She remarked chuckling

------------------------------------------------------------------------ Meanwhile at the market Winry and Wrath were strolling through the market getting a bit of everything for tonights supper. "Winrrrry?" "Yes" "what is that" Wrath said squirming as he pointed to the large black carriage coming towards them. In an instant she had snapped her body around to face in the direction Wrath had been pointing at. Then as it approached she could see what she had seen in her nightmare. "Edward?" she whispered hoarsely as she slowly lost consciousness. There she lay silently screaming to herself and anyone else who dared come close enough to listen -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 love again

Ed and Emily had reluctantly hurried off into their black carriage, which despite its beauty was the plainest one they had in their possession. A little taken back by Ed's sudden charisma Emily was careful to sit more than an arms length away, which Ed noticed only to quickly and proceeded to look her plainly in the face.

"Emily? Why do you not sit nearer, its cold out dear and I can see by the size of your suit case you did not pack your heavy fur coat- which he assumed was just as well or they may have been noticed all the quicker- I wouldn't want you to catch cold Em" he said in a warm tone filled with patience. She noted his light mood only because he had called her by her preferred name, Em, she loved hearing his musical voice say it, though she didn't mind her real name she did realize that it brought back memories of her child hood. Emily had been the outcast, the shape shifter and the one who always got picked on.

After the world war she made a name for herself. She was "the shape shifter", she knew only to well though that when the balance in this world returned and the alchemists had the power that she would once again be cast towards the shadows. She had been making her way back to Tyrell when she had seen a cloaked man in the distance, she had heard of the man, he had lead the rebellion along side his fellow alchemists to take the furor and his army down. He too was like her, of course his name would live on, be written in books and he had a family to go to but something in the war had changed him, made him more of a freak then before. He had been bitten by one of the furors officers which it turned out was a vampire. She joined him in attempt to regain her titles and also keep the government in tact. So in place of the furor Roy mustang resumed office, he had once been a close friend to Ed but Ed felt like he no longer should hold a place with his friends and family so he didn't hurt them-because after all that was the last thing that he wanted-.

Emily was in a way very plain looking but of course she could change her appearance as she pleased. Today she sported black hair, which was cut off at her shoulders and famed her thin face quite well (she also added the touch of a ribbon). She also wore an orange sundress as to be as inconspicuous as possible. Edward chose to also be inconspicuous and he of course wore his bleached glowing blonde hair back in a ponytail. He also sported a swag black trouser and a plain sparklingly white t-shirt. They almost seemed plain, but things aren't always, as they seem.

Emily made a point to move closer to Ed in a vain attempt to warm herself up but she only found herself growing even colder at his closeness. They had been driving for an hour and a half and they were now in the Central, all to aware at the people watching the large black carriage stroll awkwardly down the street, but as Edward popped his ever handsome head out the window he scanned the streets and quickly he found his mark, a young blonde haired women standing beside the cold one- commonly known as Wrath- shocked at his arrival no doubt. He saw her lips move quickly but no sound came out, and then he watched her as she sank to the ground.

"Winry!" he shrieked as he whipped open the carriage door and jumped to where she lay now unconscious.

'Edward?" Wrath hissed

Ed didn't reply as he scooped her up and sat her face on his lap, wiping away the dirt that now adorned it. He sank to her level and placed a kiss upon her cheek, which seemed to make her stir.

'Ed?" she sighed smiling weakly

"Yes"

'I thought you were never coming back" 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 -I thought you would never come back

"I thought you were never coming back"

"Winry? Don't say that, please are you hurt?, what can I do?" 

'Ed?"

"……yes Winry"

"Please stay with me"

"Of course I'm staying with you"

"And Ed"

"Yeah"

"I missed you"

Her comment was met by yet another kiss placed sweetly upon her soft lips and one more on her forehead and in one swift movement Edward lifted Winry gently off the road.

"Wrath?"

"……Yes"

"I'm taking her home with me alright, can you take care of yourself?'

"Well I'm staying with Roy so I believe I should be fine"

"Ok then Wrath I am taking my leave", Ed added warmly

"See ya", Wrath shouted waving to Ed as he walked away holding half conscious Winry.

Ed quickly hoisted Winry into the carriage and then he himself joined her.

Once inside he told the driver to take them back to their secluded home. It was almost 15 minutes before Ed had even taken notice that Emily was still sleeping because of the long journey to Central. Ed decided to allow Emily to continue sleeping because the truth was she almost never got sleep, she always had terrible nightmares and she would wake screaming and Ed would rush to her side and hold her like an older brother to a sister who had just had a nightmare. Ed looked into Winry's eyes and whispered, "Win?"

"Yes"

"you know I never left you because I disliked you"

"Of course Ed, you had a lot on your mind and you had been betrayed by the furor, why wouldn't you need some space, some time to yourself"

"Hun it wasn't just that, I…….I've been bitten by one of the enemy vampires, Winry I'm Vampire"

Her eyes widened "Ed, you never told me? WE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU!"

"Winry please you have to understand I didn't want to hurt anyone, now I can resist it I can stop when I have to but…"

"But Ed what do you eat, how do you feed?"

"Well sweetie I can get by when I live in my secluded mansion surrounded by squirrels and such, otherwise I control myself and I can actually eat normal food just like you and Emily."

"Who is Emily?"

" She lives with me she's a shift shaper and she helps me, get rid of unwanted burglars and thieves, murders you name we do nab them in the end"

"Ed, but didn't you know I loved you? I cried every night for you Edward, I wanted to die"

"No Winry I was looking for you, your hard to track you know"

"Yah I learned from the best" she replied smiling for the first time in months

"Winry I love you" he whispered into her ear and then pressed his lips down on hers softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- the vampire mansion

Edward saw the mansion quickly becoming nearer through the rolling hills and pine trees. He had allowed Winry to sleep as he had allowed Emily to sleep while they were making their way back to the mansion, although Edward had not allowed himself to fall asleep for he was keeping watch over his land as he passed through it and he was expecting something strange to happen before twilight.

At the very moment the mansion came into plain view Emily woke startled and trembling but at the sight of her master she quickly calmed and began to quiz him on what had happened, as she was unconscious in her sleep.

"Edward?"

"Yes Em?' he replied steadily

"Now that we've found her does it mean we can, we can still hunt?"

"I wonder if it would shock her, knowing what we do for a living but I hope she isn't alarmed, she probably will understand but for now its best to keep it a secret understand?"

"Yes Sir"

At this Edward raised his eyebrows in her direction and she slowly remember him wishing her to not call him that but to instead call him Edward.

"Yes Edward", she then replied with a smile stealing over her face

A muffled sound came from the bundle that Edward was so elegantly holding across his chest and on his lap. Winry rose to find herself on Edwards lap and safe inside the black carriage. Of course she was a little alarmed at the woman talking to him but then realized that it was Emily the girl Edward had made a point of recognizing yesterday, or was it today? She found herself light headed and second guessing herself so she found it better to sit upright and straighten herself so she could sit properly next to Edward.

"Rise and shine my sweet" he whispered only to seductively in Winrys ear. So low that only she herself could hear it, but Emily did not miss the gesture and she realized just how deeply this girl was attached to her master, she found herself jealous of this new comer

Wondering, what exactly this girl had that she didn't. Of course she only thought of Edward as a brother but she was worth his valuable time as much as this wench was, although she was careful to show respect towards Edwards favorite.

"Hello…Winry is it?"

"Why yes and you're Emily I assume", she added politely with a grin upon her beautiful angelic face.

"I've heard, so much about you" Emily said not to enthusiastically

"Well I can't imagine what Edward has said about me?" she added gleefully

"Girls", Edward cut in," I believe that its time to retire to the mansion "

"Of course Ed" Emily replied

He received a nod from Winry, which seemed to be enough for him so he flung the door open casually and took Emily's hand and helped her down first followed by Winry. He took her hand and steadily helped her out of the carriage but in an instant the pressure seemed to overcome Winry's balance and she landed squarely in Edwards arms

"I see your still as clumsy as ever', he added laughing


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – once there

Edward straightened Winry so she was in the position to stand and guided her to the luxurious doors just ahead. She begged to walk on her own but Ed didn't miss the awkward swaying movement she made when she was walking, so naturally he never let her wander from his side.

Once at the door he allowed Emily to stay near Winry almost as if to protect her from something, but from what Winry couldn't quite tell. Everything once you were through the doors was so much more splendid then they outside had been and seemed to have a certain cheeriness about it. Of course to Edward this was his prison, where he and any other of the eternally damned may seek safety through rough times. To Edward this was his hide out where he could be his true self, a monster, although he never sought power though he seemed to obtain it naturally due to his eternal damnation. Others who did not have eternity to become powerful such as were wolves, shift shapers (such as Emily) and sprites were referred to as abominations but other than that term they were in a rather better predicament then vampires of any sort, they could die, they could go to heaven, pretend to be normal and settle down but Ed…was destined to roam this earth in solitude and to continue on with his work.

As Winry dragged herself into the dining room Edward swept her up catching her in a state of shock and darted to his bedroom upstairs. Emily wondered why she, a human got the benefit of being allowed in his personal quarters. Only she had ever been able to do so because of her strange dreams, or what Ed referred to as premonitions.

He sat her on the bed and found his way to her side. He lowered his face as to plant sweet gentle but firm kisses first upon her forehead than on either cheek and in a long instant his warm smooth lips found their way to hers. The kiss was no more urgent then needed as to not over whelm her but Ed knew what he had longed for, for so long, to feel her silk skin once more and to know the sweetness of her lips. He stopped abruptly, sharply pulling his mouth away and at once she saw his teeth shimmering in the darkness of the room. His look of pain and disdain were evident on his thin face.

"Ed? Edward? What's wrong? Did I do something? Are you ok? Are…" She whimpered only to then be silenced by Edward words.

"Winry its not you…its me" he stated quietly as Winry wore a rather dumb founded look on her face until he began to explain in detail.

" My teeth…they can't be that close to you again, they release the toxin which reacts with humans to make them vampires, I can't… be that close to you again unless…………never mind.

"Unless what Ed?" she asked persistently

"Unless you would wish me to transform you too into one of me"

Emily who had been listening behind the shut door was in utter shock. And Winrys jaw dropped but soon enough it moved back to its proper place and the shock washed away from her face almost instantly.

"I'll do it Ed"

"What?"

"I want to be with you forever, and I mean it when I say forever, Ed I love you"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Win?" he twisted himself to face her "are you serious? Are you seriously considering that now? After everything you still…want to be with me?

"You know I do! I have always loved you Edward… even if you couldn't see it, I always have, and what happens when I grow old, I'll grow old knowing that girls look at you and want you and I'll soon not be able to keep them away from you. I've seen the way women have always stared at you! I'm NOT blind." She mumbled quickly suppressing her imaginations from creating more disturbing images, but soon enough they were flooding through her mind again.

'Winry, but it wouldn't ….."

"You know as well as I that once I am old I'll never get a second chance to be with you. I want to! I want to be with you forever now. I want you, I truly do." she whispered into his ear.

"If we really are talking forever, are you ready for it? We've honestly just been reunited 2 days ago. Can you be so sure this is what you want? You want to be eternally damned?" he question eagerly while brushing his soft hands over her suddenly cold cheek.

"Damned? What ever do you mean to say Edward? We'll be together, happy forever, I'll always have you and that will make it all worth while" she stated lovingly and glared into his eyes.

" But that's just it. It's painful and you'll never be able to love me because of the pain I've put you through. I don't want you to waste your life for me, I'm not worth it." He grimaced.

" Pain? I can deal with pain." She leaned towards him more carefully and pressed her cold smooth lips to his, grasping his shirt and allowing herself to rest against his rigid body. She relaxed and slowly pulled away. She lay on his chest thinking to about what he had said. She pulled herself closer to him as she felt another breeze squeeze through the cracked window. " Edward don't you love me too? Can't you…do this for me? I'm asking you to do this for me, if you love me?"

" That's a dirty trick that is. You know damn well I love you but I can't do it. I felt so alone when it happened to me. I wonder to myself will it be the same with you? Will you feel alone hated as I had."

"I can deal with that. Besides I'll have you and that's all I truly have ever wanted before." She smiled and kissed his lips. He shifted as to pull her even tighter to him and stroked her hair softly

"Alright my love, you win"

"You'll change me?" 

"Well in a way I suppose you can call it that, but I hope it doesn't change you too much"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the dawn returns

In the dark of the night Edward stole away to the woods with Winry, set on giving her exactly what she wanted…eternity with her love. Although he was rather bent towards the idea of performing this duty away from any human city her stubbornness won out in the end.

"Are you completely and utterly sure that you want this?"

"More then sure Edward, this is what I've always wanted …to be with you…for ever"

"If you insist then my love" he sighed smiling halfheartedly at her. He pulled her further and further into the woods, and at the same time, far away from human life. She stumbled now again while Edward jogged nimbly without a hint of distress. But she knew well enough what she was asking him to do, she was asking to make her something he himself loathed to the core. And yet she couldn't bring herself to do the right thing, but she was doing the right thing for her.

As the wondered further still into the wailing woods Winry grasped on to Edward because the light was beginning to fade and her human sight was obviously failing her. But Edward did not acknowledge or seem to mind the change in lighting. Once they secured deeply in the woods Edward stopped in his tracks and turned sharply to face Winry. He took her face into his smooth hands and sighed," I wish there was an easier way to give you what you want dearest".

"Don't worry Ed, your handsome face can distract me from any pain" she said as she faked a giggle. But he did see through her pretenses, of course she was trying to make him feel better about this. So distract himself from what he was about to do he laid Winry on to the soft mossy ground and he touched her face sweetly with his beautifully thin hands. She sighed and brought her mouth to his and pulled him into the embrace. And there they lay for what seemed hours until he pulled away and brought his face to her slender neck.

"Are you sure?" he gasped

"Edward? I want to be with you for eternity, and that's exactly what I'll get" she smiled her fierce smile and then clutched to Edward in a fake attempt to remain calm as he sunk his menacing teeth to her frail neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- a cry heard along the clearing

Piercing shrieks filled the clearing bouncing off of trees and rocks and mountains allowing echoes to ring. Winry writhed in pain while being cradled by Edwards muscled arms protecting her from the pain of the rocks her body seemed all to drawn to. Her skin turned as pale as a cloud.

Blood sprang quickly from the wound spreading across her chest and arms, leaking to the yearning grass below, over the rubble and the leaves beside her shoulders and of course on to Edward himself.

She looked as if she was bleeding to death, slowly …bleeding to death. She thought it too, but he knew to well of the events that took place once humans were bitten and he knew only too well that it would soon pass but only to be followed by hunger, an equally hurt churning stage that…never passed.

And in one moment the blood seemed to freeze, turning a silvery shade and solidifying almost as if to cage her body from the outside world. She immediately shuddered and halted her shrieks of pain. She looked up to see Edward, her Edward, she reached to him but found only that the blood had bound her arms to closely to her body. Unable to reach to her love he sprang forward with what looked to be tears flooding his eyes.

"Edw…." She tried to whisper out but very quickly blood followed. Silvery blood filled her mouth and began to flow out. It came out in quick painless stages and once finished she looked towards Edward.

He reached for her hand and grasped it hard, still teary eyed he began mumbling," I'm ……I'm so sorry Winry I didn't mean for this ……I made you suffer…. I made you endure pain that was unnecessary.. I'm so sorry Winry…soo…."

"Don't be" she managed to choke out with a little bit more of the silvery liquid following her words.

"I chose this…..I wanted this….I want to be with you… tell me you feel the same" she whispered squeezing tighter on his stiff hand.

" I love you more than life. More than any of this Winry, just understand that soon you will thirst for blood. It will churn your stomach and it will influence certain decisions, but you…you can over come that. Be stronger than I was. I love you Winry, don't forget that, we'll do this together. We'll be with each other forever." He insisted lovingly into her ear as he wiped her hair clean of the sticky blood.

" That's all I needed to hear " she giggled but suddenly shook. Her eyes began to glow a menacing red. She met Edwards steady gaze and the blood began to liquefy once more and ran off her to expose her, it was as if she had just gotten dressed, the blood that had been protruding from her mouth had stained nothing. And her face and her body was now free. She stood up briskly overcome by her newly acquired sense of thirst, but in a burst of self control she then proceeded to weld herself to Edward who was still perched on the ground. As she clung to him and he to her, she realized that this might be easier for her, because she did have something to focus her energy and love on…she had Edward.

"Edward, why does it stop, why did the feeling stop?' she muttered confused into his shoulder.

" Because your will is strong, and there are better, more humane ways to feed your thirst." He sighed into her ear.

' I love you so much" she whimpered longingly

" I know. ……Winry?" he questioned

" Yes Ed" she looked into his eyes still filled to the brim with tears.

" Will you honor me with your love …forever …will you marry me?'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 those faithful words

Shock spread across Winrys pale face but soon turned to warmth.

"Edward…. I ….um…" she mumbled still slightly shocked

" Winry my love I want everyone to know. Every one for all eternity now…that I have you…that you're mine forever. I love you soo much Winry I just want this to be official." He sighed stroking her long platinum blonde hair that fell to just below her waste.

" I …I just don't know what to say…I love you Edward…more than you realize but it won't get more official then this… I love you soo much that I chose to be damned for both our sakes. All…all I need is your love…don't you feel the same?" she questioned thoughtfully.

" Winry I've always wanted to get married…I was waiting to ask you after the war… but since that got delayed I thought now would be the best time. I love you so much Win. I just want this one thing…just this one…and I'll give you whatever you want for the rest of our…for the rest of eternity." He finished, half smiling at his first and only love.

"………..Ok Edward…I do…I want you and only you for all eternity and if you want a ring around my finger to prove it then I'll go with your scheme my love." She sighed giving in to her lover.

" I was hoping you'd say that…I got you a ring …I hope you love it and if you don't then I can take it back." He finished quickly while fumbling with a ring that was in his pocket.

It was white gold and a four-karat diamond. It was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen but it looked better on her pale fragile finger. She smiled at her fiancé and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek followed by an innocent kiss on his sweet lips. He pulled her closer to his body and began to open his mouth cautiously. He hadn't kissed her this way ever but now she could be as close to his menacing teeth as she pleased, and that suited the both of them just fine.

" Now Ed tell me more about this… could we….can we…have children of our own?" she questioned.

"Winry it does take time but yes eventually vampires can have children once our bodies become more stable. If you wished you could conceive one next spring but its tricky. The truth is that while pregnant the baby vampire must be given a life forces to feed off of, because they cannot live off of other vampires such as yourself… you would have to feed it human blood dearest. But there are ways. you can prey off of the newly dead or……the humans who were in the army who are still planning another resistance but I wouldn't worry about that my sweet." He replied slightly distressed at her sudden change of discussion.

"Alright Edward fair enough. So …tell me …how do we…" she mumbled awkwardly

"How can we…what? He replied somewhat puzzled

" Well after we get married how do we…" she began hinting. Which seemed to work because realization tore into Edwards expression.

"Well its just like…humans just the emotions are much much stronger…" he answered just as awkwardly.

" well then …we have some work to do ." she smiled cautiously

" Winry we will eventually but not until after the wedding and secondly… Emily has been spying on us, no sense her seeing us…well you know darling it would have to be on a honey moon." He replied quickly.

"well then ..how soon can we get married?" she said menacingly


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 the engagement

Edward quickly carried Winry home before she got the third wave of pain from the wound on her neck. He seemed to glide through the forest sliding past tree after tree until he could see his destination...he was home... their home. He held her closely shielding her from the rain that was now pouring down upon them. He rushed to the door and before Winry could catch her breath she was in a bed. She was alarmed at first but once she realized that Edward lay beside her-his arms wound tightly around her-she relaxed.

She lay there taken by the sudden pain spreading from her neck to her jaw. She screamed ferociously and started to bare her newly acquired teeth which shone brightly in the moon light that came through the window. As her breathing became shallow he leapt up and around to hold Winry to the bed, otherwise he was sure any poor unsuspecting victim might meet their end tonight, but he also knew that he hated to see her in pain. Although she was now his forever he couldn't rejoice. He had broke her. Her spirit, her life, he was ashamed at what he had done until out of no where a pair of warm lips met his, he knew at once who they belonged to of course and he embraced her tightly almost as if he was afraid to let her go. She didn't gasp for air but continued to cling to his body. She couldn't help but feel happy. She was his. His forever. Nothing would ever change that now.

"Ed? Can we wait till the spring to have a wedding?" she asked quietly as the pain began to numb in her jaw.

"Win I don't know if I can wait that long". He answered seriously.

"Wait long? For what?" She questioned confused

"I can't wait for you", he sighed into her ear in longing

" Oh…Edward…well you don't have to wait we can just get married …after I suppose", she added quickly a bit flustered.

"No that won't do Winry, I may be a vampire but I know my place. No its decided the wedding will be in the spring". He replied solemnly.

"Ed…"

'Winry, don't worry. I can wait. I'll wait hundreds of years for you".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Days passed and all Winry could do was stay in bed, waiting waiting to regain strength. She worried about Edward because he was determined not to leave her side for more than a moment. She was confused, sights, things she never wanted to see again flashed before her mind, the image of Edward during the war, that terrible flash of shock that was displayed so easily on his face seemed too strong. She shifted uncomfertably but never spoke a word about the flash backs she was having.

By now Emily knew exactly what was going on. She knew what had happened, and why, and she knew…for now on it wasn't just her and Ed, it was Winry and Edward…and then Emily. The very thought of being thrown aside wrenched her stomache and pulled on her heart but she would never say anything, she had too much pride for that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward saw that Winry's eyes were regaining color, the sweat that had been plastered to her for so long was beginning to disappear. All the while she slept in Edwards strong but gentle arms, knowing that everything would soon be ok. Edward soon felt it easier to leave her side, even if still for only a moment, but felt uneasy when ever she stirred from her sleep.

On the sixth day after the tranformation Edward walked into their room after a shower and his heart lurched, for there was no thin body under the covers, which were now made and ironed. He ran down the stairs scanning the area franticly for her, until he saw her laying elegantly across the coach. He moved swiftly to her side and kissed her fragile cold lips with ease.

"I see your doing better my love, but you startled me, far more than you can ever comprehend." he cooed unwaveringly.

"I'm sorry Ed I just had to get up, I feel so good…so different, but I love it, but most of all I love you." She whispered as she snuck closer into Edwards arms and tucked her head to his chest, just sitting there, just them…nothing else but them. That's how it would be forever thought winry…forever.

Edward took her sweet embrace and returned it with all the affection he had in him.

He swept her up off the couch and carried her into his study, he had work to finish, planning to do, but not without his sweet Winry by his side.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-changes

It had been many more days since the change and still Edward felt uneasy, he felt guilty in his heart knowing that he had done such a terrible thing to her. However Winry didn't return that guilt, she felt so much happier knowing she had Edward for all of eternity.

Edward was sitting quietly in his study, contemplating his next move, he could get rid of the army in the east or he could quietly take out the forces in fayloma. He knew either way he would have to travel, and he knew that certainly Winry would insist on coming, and in turn he would refuse. He sat in silence, pending which route to take, but he didn't want to take either one, his whole self told him no, told him to just stay at home with winry and take care of her as he promised he always would. Edward shook his head violently, '_what the hell is wrong with me?'_ he thought to himself. He stood up and walked briskly out of his study to the patio and was startled when he saw Winry running outside, without a care in the world, so peaceful, so perfect as if she was unaware of what she was, as if she were still an innocent child , and yet she was too far away. He yearned deeply to run out to her, grab her and hold her closely, but yet again something stopped him, _ 'see what you do to her Edward, you make her free, you make her so happy, you love her, she loves you, what could be more simple? Why do you hold back?' _At that though he rasped in pain and fell to the floor, he instantaniously fell into a deep sleep.

At Edwards scream Winry ran into the house and sprinted to the patio and draped herself over him within a matter of seconds.

"Edward?" She sobbed, desperately trying to wake him up, when that didn't work she checked for a pulse but yet again was unsuccesful. ' _Fuck_,_Edward why aren't you breathing?_ At that moment Winry had another thought '_Vampires don't need to breathe…thank the lord. But how can I save him? What should I do…wait, his instinct for blood is insanely strong, I can wake him up, I know how to wake him up'_ Winry quickly but gently pulled off Edwards shirt, she searched dilligently for his bite mark, she traced over his jaw, and his neck, and his back and was surprised when she found it on his chest, surrounded by lean muscle. _'that'a girl Winry… take his blood and then return it to him, his existence is your existence'_ Winry pressed her lips to his icy cold skin and bit her teeth carefully into his flesh, reopening the wound. She sucked a mouthful of his sweet blood into her mouth and withdrew sharply. She quickly turned her attention to his lips, she placed her lips against his and gently pushed his lips apart, sharing the blood with him. She withdrew once again but this time much slower. Her heart lurched at the sight of his eyes. He woke with a sharp pain in his chest, but he put that to rest as his eyes settled on Winry. Winry Quickly ripped her bandana into many pieces and bound his wound carefully. After that task was completed Winry layed her face gently next to his, yearning for a response. And there they both layed until Emily returned from the supermarket. Emily helped Winry carefully carry Edward to their room and layed him across the bed gingerly. Emily urged Winry to take a bath and wipe the blood off her , and her beautiful and dinstinct features. Emily also offered Winry help, which Winry happily accepted. She carefully helped Winry undress and slid her into the tub, she couldn't help but notice the sleek scar on her neck. She was distraught at the very thought of what this young girl went through to be like her master, she wept silently to herself, and found herself in feeling distress. _'What a poor poor girl, she must really love him, to be willing to give up her life to spend eternity with him….i want to stay with them too, I don't want to die…I want to live forever with my brother and Winry, I want to be a family with them, I want to be just like master, I want to be just like this poor girl. Look at me, wanting to be one of them. God save us all' _Emily realized quickly that Winry had drifted into a sleep and carefully lifted her out of the tub and dryed her with a towel. Emily scavenged in all of the Armoires but found no clothes of hers except that she was wearing and the white cotton dress they had first seen her with. Emily proceeded in searching her own closet for a pajama and was reluctant when she found an old pink slipShe pulled it over Winry's head and once it was on her, she layed Winry next to Edward on the bed, '_Sleep well brother, my sister, may your dreams treat you well.' _She whispered almost silently to them as she slipped out their door.


	14. Chapter 14 why now?

Chapter 14- Why Now?

The next few weeks had been devistating. Not only had Edward continued to get sicker, but Winry was quickly loosing her strength as well. Emily was alone taking care of them, and although she found this challenging, she knew that she would continue to slave over them because of her overwhelming feeling of guilt. Why you ask? Because she had done this to them. She had been poisoning Winry's food when she had first arrived because she saw her as a threat, little had she known that when Edward had changed her, he too had accepted the poison into his body. Of course this was before Emily had really got to know Winry but she was still sick with guilt at the thought of what she had done.

However things had begun to look up, and not moment too soon. Edward had come out of the sickness in tip top shape and Winry was definitely on her way to recovery. Edward spent every waking moment at her side, tending to her every need, while Emily watched in the shadows, envious at the love between them.

'_Why do I yearn to be like them? Oh merciful lord why? Why do I choose to sulk in the shadows with these creatures? Because I love them ? hmmm…..' _ she thought to herself.

Edward bent over his love and gently pressed his cold, moist lips to hers and in an instant a tear rolled down his stone cold cheek. In his heart he knew he had done this to her, he knew it was his fault. But he also knew that he couldn't undo his actions. He put one arm on her clammy shoulder and the other round her warm waist, imagining that she was conscious, imagining that she finally had pulled through and had instantaniously pulled herself into his arms….but he had no such luck. Dreams were only dreams after all.


	15. Chapter 15 awake

Chapter 15- awake

Three days later Winry finally defeated the sickness and was beginning to be herself again. Emily's guilt had begun to melt away and Edward starts to make his intentions clear.

"Winry. Dearest" Edward coaxed. Winry immediately flew into his arms, literally. There in his arms she felt at home. She felt free. But in that moment she caught a glimpse of her family…the ones she had left behind. A feeling of self loathing spread through her, _how could I have left them…am I really that selfish?_

"Ed….?" She whispered

"Yes Winry?" He answered, shocked by the sudden desperation in her voice.

" I want to see Al…..and Wrath….and Roy and Riza…I miss them so much…" She pleaded.

"Winry………I don't know if I can do that, you know that after the war I left, disappeared. I can't just show up when so many people think I'm dead, just to disappear again. I don't want to put my friends through that again. You have to understand." He choked on his words, they burned like acid as they came out.

"I can't just disappear Edward, they're my family……our family…..we should be with them" Winry spoke into his chest.

"…….you don't understand…I can never forgive myself for leaving them, especially Al, he was my brother, and I couldn't just show up now, and pretend nothing ever changed…"

"Well I want to share our wedding with them, its only fair Edward, everyone will be over joyed to see you…..please…..if you love me….won't you just do this for me…." She sighed.

"oh how can I hope to stand a chance against you darling, your argument is convincing."

"then come with me Edward, come see our family, we can take Emily, we can all be a happy family again."

"Whatever you desire my sweet." He whispered into her ear before he pressed his moist lips to her and lowered her to the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The glass of red wine fell to the carpet, smashing into small crystal fragments. The flood of burgandy liquid spread until it was a large oval stain directly beside Edward's desk, that he had rarely visited since Winry had come to live with them. Emily bent over the mess, wondering if it could go unnoticed…but she knew that sooner or later he would come down to his study, and it would be best if he did not find out about her snooping. She set off across the hallway to the closet, grabbing a cloth and some sort of cleaning product. She sprinted back to the study and tediously removed the stain. Once she was finished, no one would have guessed that there had ever been a stain. Emily jumped when she heard the sound of footsteps. She turned around out of curiousity and was relieved to see the slender, timid face of Winry.

"Good morning Emily", She greeted, sweetly and as always sincerely.

"Yes, wonderful morning, I'm glad to see your up and about by yourself today", Emily questioned, anxious to hear of Edwards whereabouts, it was rare to see any of them alone.

"Thankyou, I decided myself this morning that I would wander around the house, clean, do everything I've neglected to do lately. I couldn't wake him up, he hasn't had much sleep at all lately, I suppose that would be my fault…" She replied clearly guilty.

' Don't mangle yourself like that child, it was his choice after all, not to get any sleep that is…" Emily soothed.

"Yes…I suppose you are right then, carry on…. I think I'll go for some tea on the veranda… nice day…" She sighed as she floated through the kitchen and out to the deck.

Out on the deck she always felt less burdened, the only other place that had this affect on her was when she found herself in Edwards arms. Her mind flashed to that moment, that very moment when Edward had held her in his muscular arms and had sunk his menacing teeth into her tender flesh. She could remember the searing pain that had ripped through her body, causing intense colvusions, but she didn't want to remember. The visions in her head grew stronger and overwhelmed her. She didn't know what to do, all she could do was scream.

"EDWARD!!"


	17. Chapter 17 something you should know

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Edward POV

I woke with a start. Hearing the piercing scream that coul belong to no other but my beautiful Winry. I jumped out of bed, tired and dizzy, running clumsily across the hallway and down the stairs. A second scream soon followed the first. I rushed onto the veranda staring in awe at what was in front of me.

My beautful angel was lying face down into the floor, limp and crying, Panic stuck me, what if she had decided she didn't want me, what if she realized how much of a monster I truly am for turning her into this.

Her body trembled as I proceed to pick her up. Gently I caressed her cold face, waiting for her to open her eyes to me. Waiting for her to tell me she didn't want me anymore.

Winry POV

I could remember his eyes glaring at me, full of denial and strength but still deadly. As the flash back progressed I remembered the cooling touch of his perfect stone cold lips against my collar bone, his perfect arms around my aching body, and his sweet, melodic voice whispering into my ear.

I suddenly felt strong smooth arms against the bare skin of my arms. A feeling of Yearning washed over me. He was the one I wanted forever, he was the one who I wanted to have all of me. My first, and my last love.

I could feel his cool breath trailing down my back. The sound of his heart beating in perfect time. I was so close to what I wanted, but yet so far.

Edward POV

After what seemed like hours her eyes drifted open, looking into mine. A look which I couldn't quite understand. It was a look I had seen in many peoples eyes but never in hers. It was a look of want, a look of lust, but most importantly a look of love.

Edward you fool don't be silly, she doesn't love you, she doesn't even want you, she wants a way out. You brought her to hell.

I shook my head as to shake away the thoughts, those thoughts that I knew were probably true.

Abruptly her arms were around me, her lips at my neck, feeling the muscles of my back.

She couldn't possibly understand that she was kissing the one responsible for her nightmares at night, the thirst she always had, and for making her a monster just like me.

She pressed her head closer to my chest, absent mindedly wrapping her legs around my torso also.

Although I loved her being this close, I knew it would not be for long. We both had important duties to fullfill. Then we could spend the rest of our time embracing each other. All my feelings of guilt washed away as I thought of the beautiful creature perched in my lap. My one and only love.

Winry POV

I released myself from the embrace and looked him lovingly in the eye.

" Edward, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something…. I don't want you to get angry, I just want you to know how I feel……" I said cautiously rubbing his arm with my left hand.

Edward POV

I froze. _Oh no, she really doesn't love me anymore… how could I ever have let myself believe… even for a moment…._

--

just adding that I do have a poll now on my account. Please feel free to check it out, your feedback is extremely important


	18. Chapter 18 Relief

Chapter 18

Edward POV

I shivered slightly at the thought of her telling me here and now she couldn't be with me, that she didn't want me anymore and that I had completely and utterly ruined her life. I had to face the facts, it was my fault, I should never have gone looking for her, I could've admired from a far. I should've never given into her pleading, no matter how convincing. She should be as far away from me as possible.

A tear rolled down my cheek, and onto my Winy's neck. Instinctively she refocused her gaze on me.

"I love you Edward… I really do….", she began quietly.

" I know Winry, I love you more than life, well more than eternal life that is" I replied remorsefully.

" Well….. I was just wondering how serious you were about us… well us getting married…"

" Extremely so" I answered, with a sigh of relief as I pulled the huge diamond ring from my pocket. I glanced down at her and slipped it on her finger.

"I want you forever, that is if you'll have me.." I began, tense.

" Yes, forever. But Edward, I need all of you…. Not just certain parts you know that. I yearn for you, I need you. Please." She pleaded, she was adorable when she pleaded.

" Darling we agreed to wait." I responded unnervingly.

" Yes, and I intend to do so… when can we move up the wedding to?" She asked, a sigh of relief once again escaped me.

" In one weeks time my love" I replied kissing her forehead softly.

" I can't wait"

* * *

Please everyone vote on the poll on my account page, I really do need your help, and I decided it should be partly up to you


	19. Chapter 19 the engagement party

Edward POV

Edward POV

I rushed to prepare everything, invitations, decorations, food, lighting, music, everything that my engagement party needed. Everything was ten times more beautiful than anything a Colonel could muster. Partly because I secretely had more money than any colonel but also because I took more time, and definitely more care into what I chose for my love, my beautiful sweet eternal love.I had also taken the time to invite hundreds as well as Wrath, Roy and Riza, our old friends to the party,and Al my brother, knowing that Winry would love to see them for than anything and her wish was now my command.

As I rushed around preparing for the night I could hear my angel and Emily upstairs arguing on whether an updo would be more suitable for a party such as this or if they should allow her hair to fall freely to her shoulders. A smile spread across my face, knowing that soon she would be mine, forever. No matter what I'd done to her she still loved me, she still wanted me.

I paced around my study until Winry burst in, smiling and almost bouncing. She seemed excited, now was the perfect time to present her with my other gift. My gift of my heart. As she walked closer to me I lifted up the necklace that lay on my desk and placed it around her neck without any hesitation. She looked stunning, although she was still astounded that I had given her another present. She flew into my arms as I accepted her lips pressing against mine, and her tongue searching my mouth. I love her and she was all I would ever need.

--

The party began at nine that night. I had put on a handsome black suit that was appropriate for such an occasion. Beautiful women dressed gracefully, with their husbands beside them began to flood the ball room in the mansion. I had seen Roy and Riza briefly and had taken glances at the others scattered around the dance floor. I had even seen Emily, dressed in a a striking blue, with her now black hair tied sleakly back intrance almost every male in the room but tonight was beautiful but nothing was more beautiful than my Winry as she proceeded down the stairs finally, her dress draping beautifully and her hair swaying as she walked. Everyone was in awe at her two large and exquisite pieces of jewellery that she wore with pride. Her gown white with gold trim and lace took even my breath away, It was a strapless corsetted dress that exentuated her slim build wonderfully. I raced towards her to take her by the hand.

" Good evening madame" I asked politely, " May I have this dance."

"I would be delighted" She answered as I kissed her hand softly, then wrapping my arms around her, beginning to move her slowly to the music. Tonight it was all about my beautiful Fiance, nothing more.

once again a reminder to vote on the poll on my account page. Thankyou so much


End file.
